Of Swords and Sorcery
by SassyJ
Summary: McAbby, with a surprise for Gibbs .............. and plenty of confusion for everyone else.
1. Storm Warning

**Of Swords and Sorcery**

Disclaimer for all Chapters: I don't own, so please don't sue. Except for a certain lady, but more of her later.

McAbby, naturally. And a little surprise.

With nods to various sources, and a little bit supernatural…………

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"A dark and stormy night" _Ducky Mallard thought to himself, as he pushed the little Morgan a bit harder. 2am callouts were not his favourite experience, _"a rainy night, another body, rain has washed away the evidence……another impossible job." _ Ducky smiled grimly to himself. _"the impossible we can do at once, miracles take a little longer."_

He pushed the car a little harder. Gibbs had sounded very tight, very controlled as he inevitably did when he was angry. Ducky knew the irritation was not directed at him, and until now hadn't given the tension in Gibbs' terse command for his services a second thought. Now he was wondering.

The headlights swept the bend, and picked up the tape glistening in the rain, Ducky eased down the gears and brought the sports car to a quiet halt beside the NCIS van.

"What took you?" Gibbs strode towards his old friend and pathologist.

"Jethro." Ducky took a moment to absorb the details of his friend's demeanour. "Firstly, it is two am. I was asleep. Secondly, the downpour" he waved a hand at the sky, "this reminds me of the occasion…."

"Not now, Ducky." The unusual thread of steel in Gibbs' voice, made Ducky swing round. He shot a penetrating look at Gibbs. Gibbs shifted slightly uncomfortably, he hadn't meant to be so short. But this one had him confused and worried.

"We have a body without a head……" as Ducky looked at him almost impatiently, Gibbs elaborated "……………no head, and a sword stuck into the ground where the head once was!"

"Jethro, we've seen worse, what is that has got you so unsettled."

"A gut feeling, Ducky." Gibbs offered a small smile as an apology for his short temper. "There's more……………….you'll." His voice trailed quietly away.

Feeling the tension, Ducky acknowledged the brief apology, and set off down the hill.

Tony DiNozzo handled the camera, snapping off shot after shot. Perhaps if he just kept going he could ignore the body in front of him. "It's the savagery" he muttered to himself, _"perhaps that's why I really can't handle this one. Can't let Ziva and Probie see my weakness!"_ _Move, click, change angle, check for blood spatter, perhaps pinpoint direction. Where was this guy standing?_ He spun round carefully, swiftly averting his eyes from the sad remains on the ground.

Ziva David was not fooled, this body was having a profound and unusual effect on both Gibbs and Tony, the effect on McGee was something else. She eyed DiNozzo, this was definitely not like him; she glanced down at the body, and felt a strange reluctance.

"McGee! Are you done?" DiNozzo prepared his usual outlet. Special Agent Timothy McGee was a gift from the gods. DiNozzo had to admit that he really liked Probie, but the opportunity for teasing was too good to pass up.

Special Agent Timothy McGee was having a hard time holding on to last night's supper, _show Tony this weakness and I'll never hear the end of it._ Somehow he was holding it together _Abby would be proud of me_.

Ducky took in the strained faces of the investigation team, _something is really wrong here._ Then he caught sight of the sword, and the body………..


	2. The Storyteller

It was cold and dark outside, sometime the power had been knocked out in the storm, and the rain slashed relentlessly at the window. They were completely alone, a flickering candle and a bottle for company.

_She had lit the candle, and brought the bottle over. He slid down, and gently tugged her hand to join him. The old pallet would have to do, he leaned back, stretching out his full length._

"_Shall I tell you a story," the flickering candle casting a strange light in her eyes._

_He loved the sound of her slightly husky voice, a smile flickered at the corners of his lips,"why don't you get comfortable?"_

_He reclined on one elbow, she sat cross legged, and he admired her long and silky smooth legs as she began_

"_One dark and stormy night…………………" _


End file.
